


Photograph

by TheGeekyArtist



Series: Musical One Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Feels, Inspired by Music, Not A Happy Ending, Team STRQ - Freeform, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/pseuds/TheGeekyArtist
Summary: "We keep this love in a photographWe made these memories for ourselvesWhere our eyes are never closingHearts are never brokenAnd time's forever frozen still."Photograph -Ed Sheeran





	Photograph

It was a tradition that during the last year at Beacon teams would get a photograph taken together. Each member of the team was given a copy of it if they wanted it. The idea was supposed to be that teams were like your family, even if you chose to go separate ways once school was over. The members of Team STRQ were no exception to this tradition.

Summer had wrote her mother a long letter, promising to vist as soon as she could. She sent her copy of the picture along with the letter. "My mother has been begging me to send a photo with everyone in it," she had told her team. "I've told her so much about you all."

Tai's copy was put in a picture frame. It used to be a reminder of happy times with good friends. Nowadays it was a reminder of the loss of the two women he had loved and of a time when Qrow didn't drink himself to death.

Yang would show the picture to people when she was younger. She'd ask them what they knew about the woman with black hair, Raven.

Qrow had laughed at the tradition but secretly he was rather fond of the idea. His team really did feel like his family, the first real family he ever had. Now it was a picture of his broken family. Raven had left, Sumner was gone, and Tai had never been the same since then.

His copy had a ring around Summer's face. He couldn't stand looking at her, knowing that he had been the one who had gotten her killed. He should have never went on that mission with her. Qrow could never forgive himself for that. He had taken away so much from his nieces and Tai.

The team had been surprised when Raven had accepted a copy of the photo. She normally seemed to think of things like that as "petty." She didn't explain why she had decided to take her copy. Qrow had poked fun at her for it but otherwise no one said anything.

On her first raid after rejoining the tribe Raven stood in front of a burning building. She pulled out her team's photo, hesitated for a moment, before throwing it in the flames.

That was a different time. It almost felt like a different life to Raven. A life that never belonged to her. One that, no matter what Qrow said, she would never return to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm trying something new where I write small one-shots based off of song lyrics.  
> I would love to write more with Team STRQ in the future but we'll see.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
